


After the Rain

by sugawarakoushis



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BECAUSE I LOVE THE RAIN, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, Rain, Tooth Rotting Fluff, call ur dentist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawarakoushis/pseuds/sugawarakoushis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Dan are polar opposites when it comes to rain, but that's what makes it work right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Rain

It was a nice day for October, a breeze rustled the leaves, few clouds to be seen. Dan smiled and breathed in the fall air, taking in the scenery when he heard a distant shout of, “Dan! Look at this.” At this Dan turned around, scanning the crowd, a smile turning up the corner of his mouth. He spotted his friend at a wood carving vendor nearby. Phil had always been one for knickknacks, though Dan had no idea why he loved them

“Loooook how cute Dan!!” Phil practically shouted, shoving a small wooden dog figuring in Dan’s face. Dan held the carving, fingers tracing the details, Phil was right, it was cute.

“Sorry about that, my friends a little absent minded.” He smiled to the shopkeeper, watching the dark haired boy get distracted by the next thing. It had always been amusing to watch Phil, because we was so carefree of what everyone else thought, it never failed to make Dan smile. He paid the man and pocketed the small figure. During their errands, the boys had failed to notice the clouds piling up in the sky.

They only noticed when a small droplet of water had landed on Dan’s cheek, instantly turning his expression down. “Phil,” he looked to his friend who was staring to the sky with wonderment, “Can we go before it gets too bad?” Phil looked to his friend and smiled, taking his hand. They’d always done things like that, Dan and Phil, though neither stopped to question it. Everything about being closer to one other just seemed right to them, although there was an unspoken agreement to keep it platonic. There was nothing wrong with that, Phil tried desperate to hide his feelings from the boy with sad brown eyes and Dan did the same. Neither of them could say a thing.

They’d been home for not even two minutes when it started to downpour. Rain wasn’t unusual for London at this time of year although, every time it happened, Phil was curled up at the window of his flat, watching. Dan never understood this phenomenon, for him the rain was awfully dreary and wasn’t worth watching. That’s why every time a storm hit, Dan would sulk over to his room and wait out the storm under his covers. It wasn’t that he was scared, he was just sad and wanted to be alone, and that was okay with him.. Usually the storm had just made Dan sad, but this one seemed worse, not one minute in and he was quietly sobbing.

[ new text message ]

Phil’s phone lit up in his lap, he unlocked it wondering what his friend could want.

 

From: Dan Howell :)

I’ms o sorry for everything Phil, I really am.

 

That was enough of a rescue call from Phil, he’d finally had his chance to help and he wasn’t going to refuse. He knocked quietly at the Youngers door. “Yeah?” Dan called trying to keep the tears from entering his voice. “Can I-Is it okay if I come in?” Phil hesitated, nudging the door open slightly. Dan only sniffled in response. Phil walked into the room, seeing the Dan-sized bulge in his friend’s covers. He quietly snuck under them, pressing his body close to Dan’s, wrapping his arms around him.

“I-I’m so sor-“ Dan started, but was cut off by Phil squeezing him tighter. “God Dan you can’t do this to me, stop apologizing okay?” tears welling in his blue eyes.

“Phil I just, I can’t handle being alone.” Dan cried, nuzzling his face into the crook of Phil’s neck.

“Nobody likes being alone Dan, but you’re not alone, you have me.” Phil was trying to get his friend to calm down, tracing circles on his arm, other hand playing with his hair.

“God Phil, that’s just it. I don’t have you and I want you and God I’m so stupid for falling i-“. Dan cut himself off afraid of what he would say next. He looked at Phil, who looked shocked and kinda sad, there were tears welling in his eyes and his trademark smile was nowhere to be seen.

“You want me?” Phil questions, causing Dan to laugh, shakily pulling a small figurine from his pocket, handing it to Phil. “Well, I guess, I mean yeah. I’m sorry I know it’s stupid and pointless but I love everything about you and I understand if you never want to talk to me again.” Dan rambled on, hands trembling. Phil smiled down at the wooden dog.

“well, I mean if you want to say anything that’d be cool or-“ Phil cut Dan off by softly pressing their lips together. Phil’s lips were soft on Dan’s cracked ones and they both tasted of salty tears and neither of them cared. Dan brought a shaky hand up to Phil’s face and tangled it in his hair. Phil pulled away slowly, both boys sitting up.

Dan laughed breathlessly, “thanks for that.” Smiling slightly, he intertwined his fingers with that of his best friends. Thunder still cracked from outside and rain still pounded against the window, but Dan wasn’t so sad anymore. His laid down, using Phil’s chest as a pillow, slowly drifting to sleep. Dan was awoken by the soft, steady breathing of his best friend beside him. Phil always looked so blissful in his sleep, he has a small smile on his face, obviously having a good dream. Dan wanted not to disturb him, but softly kissed the pale boy on the cheek. Phil stirred awake at that and Dan cursed under his breath.

“shit sorry I was trying not to wake you.” Dan mumbled, watching the older boy turn over to face him. “It’s okay Dan.” Phil smiled, bringing Dan’s face to his, kissing him. Phil’s hand traveled from Dan’s cheek to his waist, pulling the boy closer and deepening the kiss. There was an electricity in the kiss that made Dan’s lips numb, he’d waited for this for so long. When they finally pulled away, Dan smiled at the other boy, kissing him softly on the forehead.

“What was that for?” Phil smiled, playing with Dan’s hair.

“I just needed to touch you to make sure you were real.” Dan said. Phil smiled and without a second thought said,

“I love you, Dan.”

“I love you too, Phil.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on this prompt on [phanfiction](http://phanfic.tumblr.com/post/124356468455)   
> follow my [twitter](twitter.com/yamaghoulchi)   
> and my tumblrs [1](tadashiymaguchi.tumblr.com) [2](hyrulehowell.tumblr.com) !


End file.
